


Weltraumhamsterperspektiven

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Pets
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein ganz normaler Tag im Leben von Boo, Commander Shepards Weltraumhamster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weltraumhamsterperspektiven

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian. Sie ist außerdem für das Plotbunny verantwortlich.

Ein klickendes Geräusch vor seiner Wohnung brachte Boo den Weltraumhamster dazu, wieder einmal die Nase zu rümpfen. Zweibeiner ohne Fell. Nun ja, wenigstens sorgten sie dafür, dass es immer etwas zu fressen und ein warmes Zuhause gab. Aber zu mehr waren sie auch nicht zu gebrauchen. In der Hoffnung auf etwas Leckeres zu knabbern wühlte Boo sich aus seiner gut gepolsterten Höhle und streckte vorsichtig die Schnauze an die Luft.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Ein paar gezielte Blinzler verrieten ihm auch, was es war. Nicht einer seiner üblichen Zweibeiner stand erwartungsvoll vor seiner Wohnung, sondern ein unbepelztes braunes Wesen, das … klickte. Es starrte ihn aus unzähligen Augen an und klickte.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken dämmerte es Boo, dass dieses merkwürdige Ding noch nicht einmal etwas zu fressen dabei hatte, und so zog er sich, noch grummeliger als zuvor, in seine Höhle zurück. Zweibeiner, welcher Art sie auch sein mochten, konnten ihm nun wirklich gestohlen bleiben.

Aus den Weiten jenseits seiner Wohnung drang gellendes Schreien zu ihm. Wenn sie doch wenigstens damit aufhören würden. Es gab hier auch jemanden, der schlafen wollte.

 _Ende_


End file.
